Another Barrier
by dgj212
Summary: Duck  from the second book wakes up in a creepy forest and it was not in the FAYZ, instead it's another barrier... one with Drake in it. How is this helpful to the darkness? And what does a Newspaper club have to do with a game?
1. Chapter 1 a new world to a Duck

Hope you like it, now the disclaimer

**I DON'T OWN THE GONE NOVELS OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**

Duck woke up to find himself in a spooky forest. He had never seen this in the FAYZ before only in movies… scary movies with victims. But luckily Duck can change his density without changing his body, he could be very heavy and sink through the ground or be very light and flout away if there was a breeze but if there wasn't he would just float up. Either way he can get away.

"What happen" he said to no one but the tree in front of him. Then he remembered.

**Flashback**

"_SAM! MORE LIGHT!" Yelled Caine._

"_Duck" Sam said faintly._

"_Duck?" asked Caine then said "You got nuclear bomb in your pocket Duck do you duck?" asked Caine but Duck ignored it._

_I am Gaiaphage Obey me! Duck heard it in his mind like and then he felt pain someone was touching his brain. _

"_Throw me" said Duck._

"_What?" asked Caine._

"_Throw me"_

_Caine picked him up with his powers to pick up objects and move them around. Duck felt like if someone was grabbing him and threw him._

"_Like if you could harm-"_

_The darkness couldn't finish his sentence Duck had hit him and shifted his density to a very heavy weight and him and the darkness started sinking into the ground and after that it all went dark._

**End of flashback**

"Did I do it? Did I sink outside of the barrier that surrounded Perdido beach? Did I sink outside of the FAYZ?" Duck thought.

He looked up at the grey sky, Duck nearly cried at the sight; In the FAYZ it was always sunny during the day, never has one single drop of rain came out of the sky. But duck noticed something like a … grey barrier "OH GOD NO! Please no" he pleaded "No please I don't want to be inside a barrier" he said.

Then he started running to a random direction, he kept running until he made it into a clearing over viewing a red crimson sea. Duck looked at a stick with a pumpkin head on it.

Duck got to it and read a list on it. Apparently there was a bus that came once every month so Duck was not inside a barrier or so he thinks.

Duck didn't know why but the list looked weird to him.

Then it hit him, the letters were in Japanese not English. How could he read it? Had the darkness gave him the ability to understand Japanese? All of those questions had somehow wondered into Duck's mind and the fact that he was part Asian.

Then he felt his something heavy in his pocket; he reached in and his eyes widen as he pulled out a gun but not just any gun, no it was Drakes semi-automatic hand gun. Duck used to be part of Edelio's soldiers so he knew how to use a gun; he checked it and there were 3 bullets left. He didn't want know what drake used the other bullets for. Only god knows what that psychopath did with them.

He kept walking into the forest hoping that he might find an answer to where he was exactly. Hoping he would find something to eat. His hunger was strong, strong enough to make him pass out at any moment. Walked deeper into the woods until he spotted an apple tree; he ran towards to the tree and grabbed an apple, he ate it greedily. He took some into his pockets he turned around and was staring straight into the eye of a pink bat.

"So what's a human like you doing here?" it asked.

Back in the FAYZ

Sam was walking to Albert's office which was McDonalds. He wanted know if they had gotten any progress.

He walked in and looked at Albert who was doing some paper work while he was surrounded by fire.

"Hey Albert what with the fire?"Asked Sam. Albert was one of the important people in the FAYS, like Sam.

"I remember reading in a history book about how the pope surrounded himself in fire so that the plaque wouldn't get him" he replied.

"A bit over dramatic don't ya think" they heard a boy say from the door but they didn't bother looking to see who it was. It was Howard that usually comes here.

"SO, does it actually work?" asked Sam.

"That and I wash my hand with sea water" replied Albert; Water was on a short supply in the FAYZ.

"So do I but I am still sick and I don't do paper work so I can't surround myself with fire" Sam was the hero and the oldest person in the FAYZ he was nominated to be head of the council, Albert and Howard were on it as well.

"Same here and so is Orc and most of the Kids in the FAYZ" stated Howard; Howard and Orc were what you call Mercenaries, Howard was the one who came up with the name FAYZ and Bertos the currency for the kids in Perdido beach. Orc was going to be the dictator of the FAYZ in the early days but was stopped. Orc was now a giant covered with a muddy substance that was indestructible it covered most of his body… and he was an alcoholic.

"Yea well that's the FAYZ for ya" said Sam.

Then breeze appeared and Taylor "jumped" in.

"Any luck with the search?" asked Sam.

"No it's like he disappeared" replied breeze; she can run fast… she did everything fast, her name is Briana but she calls herself breeze.

"I jumped everywhere; I don't think he is in the FAYZ any more" said Taylor; she can teleport any where she in the FAYZ, but she calls it jumping and says that it's more like changing the channel in her mind.

"Why am I not surprised. Albert how mush meat do we have" asked Sam

"Less than halve a ton, I would like to get the food in containers or have the food in an area that is clean with no germs, it could help stop the sickness" suggested Albert.

"Howard go get Quinn and Astrid, Taylor go get computer jack and while you're at it get Sanjit, Breeze get as many containers as you can" Computer Jack was a genius when it came to computers and his power is strength, Sanjit was a newcomer but very useful, he brought some supply from one of the nearby islands and he can fly a helicopter; that was a big thing because he was 14. In the FAYZ it's do or die. At first Sam was going to go island but apparently Caine was there.

Before every one left to do their task Howard asked Sam "where do you think Britney slash Drake go?"

"I don't know but May God help anyone who meets Drake"

Kuyu was walking into the student police building. He was the leader of the student police committee. In the past he had asked the head master if he can use one of the abandoned buildings to deal with harder monster and now with the help of his new friend Drake he was able to get it.

Speaking of the devil "Hey oh fearless leader I want hell" said Drake in his psychopathic voice.

"Well we have new suspects for your interrogation if that's what you mean" said Kuyu with a grin.

Drake gave a creepy stare and a sick twisted grin and headed to his room for interrogation.

"I hope their tough, I hate to end fun so soon" he said and then he started laughing.

Drake was like a miracle to the S.P., he could break any ones will. He even sent fear to the Newspaper club, Kuyu liked this, and even the head master has a little fear of Drake.

He looked at the poor unlucky soul who was about to be interrogated by Drake.

He had red scales, hands the size of hammers and razor sharp teeth and a tail with spikes and from Kuyu's point of view he would last 8 minutes with drake before caving, but drake likes to go overboard so it would end in 20. Within 3 minutes the student was crying in pain while drake was laughing more like the psychopathic person he was. No one knew what drake did or what he is and the sounds of wiping made them uneasy around him, But Kuyu knew and he was glad. Drake was a valuable aspect and all he wants is a few weapons and supply for his services and Kuyu had no problem with it.

Kuyu let a grin as the kid started pleading "NO PLEASE NO MORE I TELL YOU! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" this sent chills to every ones back and the sound echoed to the school that was nearby and surely everyone was afraid of Drake Merwin especially the newspaper club and soon it would Aono Tsukune's turn to cave in to drake .


	2. Chapter 2 Rosario

Hope you guys like the fic so far, now the disclaimer.

****************I don't own the Gone series or Rosario Vampire*******************

"So what is a human like you doing here?" asked a pink bat.

"To be honest I don't know. I just woke up in the forest lying on the ground"

"Oh… well you better get out of here. I don't like seeing humans get executed" replied the pink bat.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused 6 grader.

"Well you see Youkai academy is a school for monsters to learn how to coexist with humans. But they kill any humans who enters the barrier and learns of their existence" explained the pink bat.

The little boy nearly dropped to ground after he heard the news; "I can't believe that I am in another barrier" commented the young boy as he sat down on a tree trunk.

The pink bat thought that the news about the monster had scared him but it was the fact of being inside barrier. But what did he mean by inside another barrier?

"So you were inside a barrier?" asked the pink bat.

"Yeah, it was-who I am I kidding it is a close second to hell" said the little boy.

"I doubt it. There are monsters here" repeated the pink bat "you don't seem to be scared of monsters, why?"

"Trust me you don't fear anything when you cross path with Drake Merwin. He's the real monster."

"Drake! You know Drake!"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"He is here in inside this barrier!"

"What! But Caine took care of him!"  
"No he lives"

"Man I wish I had weapons I might be able to stop him or take him to Sam"

"You are crazy-"

He cut her off "I think I am because I am talking to a pink bat when the last time I saw a blue bat"

"A blue bat?"

"Yep and they swims under water"

"You are nuts. But I am a transmutation bat"

"Transmutation?"

"Yep, I can transform into a weapon, but I must make a link and be partners that knows each other's past"

"Well I don't mind" said the little boy arrogantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok then, stick out your thumb"

"Ok" he obeyed and pointed his thumb at the pink bat before asking "what's your name?"

"I don't have one"

"Oh, can I call you Rosy?"

"Rosy, I like it! Now just relax this may hurt a bit" then she sank one tooth intro his thumb and sucked the blood. He yelped a bit, then Rosy injected something into him and then he saw her life and she saw his.

"Wow to be put in a world like that at such young age must be gruesome. So it's no wonder you don't fear monsters"

"Yea thanks. Sorry about your kind and sorry about seeing Drake's memory"

"Awwww, you didn't have to remind me about it"

"Uhhh sorry I guess"

"Ok your forgiven Duck"

"Thanks Rosy. So where am I?"

"You are in Japan"

"I guess I really did sink out of the FAYZ"

"No you got you were teleported here, like Drake. And all things about the mine and hunger happened a month ago"

"Really, how?"

"I don't know; from your past all I got was a name"

"A name, whose name?"

"I don't know all I got was Gaiaphage"

"Gaiaphage...the darkness; he gave Drake his new arm"  
"His new arm?"

Duck nodded "Yes, It's a whip. I heard from Sam that he keeps it coiled or wrapped around his waist but I have seen drake in action with it."  
"Yes I know; it takes a while for your memories to come to me"

"Oh ok then, so what can you transform into?"

Rosy gave a pleasant grin "I Can transform into a gun or a sword"

"That's cool"

"Really!"

"Yep; so where do we go to get to drake?"

"I don't know but he was here and he left"  
"Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh you see a group of students come here for the spring fruit hunt; it's part of a special training. And drake was with them, but separated from the group."

"What did he do that for?"

"To talk to coyotes, can you believe- oh coyotes can talk"

"Yeah but only the pack leader does"

"Right"

"So can you please transform into a gun"  
"sure just grab me and squeeze me."

Duck did what he was told and she transformed into a gun well…a pink gun, but it was a gun. Duck let go of the gun and she changed back to her form.

"That was cool"

Then they were both engulfed by a green light "WHAAA WHAT'S HAPPENING"!

Sam was waiting in Albert's office waiting for the rest to return. Then Breeze returned with four containers.

"These were the cleanest ones I could find the rest were covered with mud"  
"that's ok Maybe we could wash it with salt water" replied Sam.

"Hey Sam/what's up Brah" he heard two people call from the door.

"Hey Quinn, hey Astrid" Quinn is Sam's friend and has a fishing fleet. Astrid is Sam's girlfriend and the smartest person in the FAYZ; she took care of the Pres when Mary "stepped out".

"Hey Astrid has little Pete been playing his game?"

Astrid looked unsure about what to say but she replied "No he hasn't; he says that that the game did not start." Little Pete is Astrid's little brother, some people think he is retarded but it was Pete who created the FAYZ.

Sam looked at Pete straight in the eye and asked "When does the game start"

"When darkness's star player returns" replied little Pete.

"Who is his star player?"

"Whip hand" in other words Drake (that is the nickname the Coyotes gave drake).

"Ok then; Quinn do you think you can get the fish in this containers and rinse it out every day"

"Sure thing Brah but how do we keep cool down is the question"

"you could keep in the water or under the boat it should keep it cool a bit" suggested Albert

Then a knock was heard from the door; "Hi, can I come in".

It was Sanjit and behind him were Taylor and Jack; "Come in" said Albert.

They noticed the fire but they didn't ask a question.

"Jack I need you to check the helicopter with Sanjit. Check how much gas and power it has and hopefully if we can use the power to good use. If that's ok with you Sanjit?" he asked.

"Sure thing Sam" replied Sanjit.

"Hey Albert here are the reports you asked for" A kid who looked like if he was Mexican came in.

"Thanks Edilio" replied Albert to the new paper work. Edilio was from Honduras and he was now the Sheriff of Perdido beach but he was normal.

"Hey Sam" this time it was Girl who greeted him. It was Lana and Deka was by her side and behind them was Hunter with a bag.

"You won't believe this, but hunter found grapes near the road and it has seeds" said Deka. Deka is dark toned and a lesbian but not many people knew that; but everyone knows that she can make gravity disappear in a small area.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" asked Albert.

"We plan-t it for frut" said Hunter. Hunter is a hunter; he has the ability to kill with heat like a microwave but from a certain distance. And he is brain damage and his left side of his face was a bit dead and his speech was… bad, all thanks to Zil.

"True but water is on a short supply"

"What about sea water, it has salt so it may work like nutrients or it might stay on top of the ground" suggested Lana. Lana was the healer and there for she could get anything she wants and she has a dog. Every one pretty much ate their pets during the hunger weeks.

"Maybe, Sam could you let me borrow Taylor or breeze?"

"Sure but plant it on top of the mart or the Docks building or somewhere far away from the Zekes. I don't want any Zekes on this produce" Sam replied. Zekes are mutated (or evolved or different) worms designed to go through flesh and were named after its victim, E.Z.

Albert nodded. Then the walls of the room was covered in a grey barrier, like the one surrounding the FAYZ then in a spot it started Glowing green and in another it was glowing Black.

It was it was someone who was supposed to be dead in the green light and Sam had to say it out loud "DUCK YOUR ALIVE!"

A smile crept Duck's face than turned into a face of curiosity "Sam… who gave you that horrible haircut?"

Astrid looked shocked and angered a bit, but she let go.

"Sam is that you brother?" asked Caine who was in the black light.

Diana was walking to Caine's room in one of the houses on the island, behind her was Penny and she knew Bug was behind her even though he was camouflaged. Diana is able to determine the amount of power a person has by touching their hands; just recently has Diana restored her looks. Penny can make illusions and has a crush on Caine. Bug got his name for eating bugs and he can bend light around him to make himself invisible.

"Bug do you really have to be invisible right now?" asked Diana.

"No but I rather not take chances" he replied but still not visible.

When they got to the door Diana opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes as much as her ears.

Caine was sitting on his bed rocking back and forth repeatedly murmuring "hungry in the dark-hungry in the dark-hungry in the dark…"

"Really this again Caine" yelled Diana.

Then the room they were in was covered with a grey barrier.

Caine finally snapped out of it and yelled "WHAT"S GOING ON!"

Then they were covered in a black light then he saw Sam and his friends and asked "Sam is that you brother?"

"**I AM GAIAPHAGE! SERVE ME AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED!"** yelled a voice but it was commonly known as the darkness.

"No Caine you saw what he did to drake and you've heard of the rumors haven't you!" yelled Sam.

"I Work for no one but myself Gaiaphage!" yelled Caine; he still hasn't gotten over the whole darkness using him to get his food, uranium.

"**SERVE ME OR PERISH ALONG WITH EVRY ONE ELSE!"  
**"I RATHER BE WITH MY BROTHER THAN SOMEONE WHO CAN GET IN MY MIND AND CONTROL ME! I WORK FOR MY SELF!" yelled Caine from the top of his lungs and the veins on his neck were visible.

Then the light disappeared and Caine and his gang were in the room, so was Duck and a pink bat, and what looked like a…like two white cross with a blue jewels on the center was on Albert's desk.

As Albert picked them up "Rosario" was heard; everyone turned to little Pete.

"Rosario" he repeated; he walked to Albert and put his hand out. Albert handed the crosses to little Pete. He walked to Sam and Caine and handed them the crosses then Diana started laughing.

"Can you believe it twin crosses given to twin brothers" laughed out Diana, Caine gave her a warning stare and surprisingly it worked.

"In and out" said little Pete.

"What was that?" asked Caine.

"In and out is how Petey says, you go in and out of wherever. So that cross must be a key" said Astrid.

"Pete shows us" demanded Sam.

Then the floor started glowing then they all fell in a crack. The walls were rocks with hieroglyphics on them. There was a picture of a school, a group of kids, and two others behind them but they were running. The two kids were chasing the group one of the two had a green glowing hand the other had giant hands above him. In the group one had a tentacle like arm, like a python. There was a tree with apples and 3 Pokémon on the bottom of the tree but two were the evolved form of the first Pokémon. It all became clear and they were in the same room in the same spot.

"Caine and I have to go to that… academy to either kill drake or bring him back in pieces"

"Hey listen here brother I don't like you but drake, I will make sure he gets what's coming for him" said Caine. The memory of Drake shooting Diana came into his mind.

"Alright me and Caine will go there and get Drake and-"

Edilio cut him "No way man my boys and I are coming with you"

"No Edilio I need you and every one to keep the peace here and beside only two can go"

"Shall we go brother?" asked Caine holding his Rosario up.

"Yes Caine. Everyone do your best while we are gone and Taylor don't try to jump to where we are" he said.

"Its bounce not jump, remember" said Taylor.

"Yeah sorry about that" said Sam as he raised the other Rosario "I'll be back". Then they disappeared in a flash almost like stepping out.

"So duck what can you do, again?" asked Albert.

Kurumu was in the same room with Tsukune eating cookies in a silence when Tsukune ended it.

"These cookies taste great Kurumu Chan"

"re-really Tsukune" stammered Kurumu almost crying for the complement.

"Yes Kurumu-Kurumu-Kurumu" said Tsukune getting closer to the said persons lips.

**THUNK**

Then Kurumu woke up to the sudden rush of pain from having a metal ruler stuck in your head.

"GIYAAAAA!" she yelled as blood was gushing out from her head, then the class started laughing.

"Kurumu you surprise me. Yesterday it was a protractor today it was a ruler, I wonder what I am going to throw at you tomorrow" said Ririko sensei.

"You could throw a book with the metric system on it at her" suggested Yukari.

"Thanks but I like to have my students alive" replied Ririko sensei.

Tsukune sweat dropped at the comment while Kurumu looked irritated by it.

The bell rang and they headed for the next class which was Nekoname sensei's class. Today they had to turn in a book report about the Odyssey. Then the door burst opened and made a very audible crash. And drake stepped inside Kuyu behind him. Kuyu handed Nekoname sensei a sheet of paper.

"Oh in that case I am glad to announce that Drake Merwin will be a new student of this class"

Everyone turned pail, some had their mouths opened; the thought of having someone that is good at torturing people with his mental instability in the same classroom with them is quite horrifying.

"Um sorry there is no seat-"

Drake cut Nekoname sensei off "its fine I kind stand"

Nekoname sensei nodded then said "Miss. Sendo please turn in you report"

As Yukari walked up with her report Drake felt a small power surge flowing from the woods far away. Drake got his gun out rather quickly aimed to the window but in Yukari's and everyone's view it was aimed at her.

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG- BANG!**

Drake had just released all six out of eight bullets out within 5 seconds!

"Drake what is the meaning of this!" demanded Kuyu while Yukari was frozen in fear.

Drake ignored his question "could you try to be careful when you are near her?" A girl with black hair and light toned skin said next to drake.

"So what; she doesn't look that special Nerezza" replied Drake.

"Drake she is very useful; she can't step out and every one wouldn't last a day so they would take the hand of the deceiver."

"You're useless you know that?"

"Drake I felt it too. Just try not to kill her, Gaiaphage has special plans for her." Then she disappeared in plain sight.

"I swear I am going to kill one of these days Gaiaphage" said Drake to himself but little did people know that Drake was talking to Gaiaphage but Gaiaphage only responds by putting thoughts in your head.

"**KEEP YOU EYES ON THEM THEY ARE USEFUL AND MIGHT NOT FALL FOR THE TEMPTATION" **said Gaiaphage.

"All right but don't expect much" replied Drake; everyone was staring at him, frightened of what he might do.

"Hey whack job you almost hurt my friend" said a girl purple hair, blue eyes, pale skin, no doubt this is one of the small group Gaiaphage wanted drake to keep an eye on; a Yuki Onna in other words a snow women.

"This should be interesting" thought drake.

"So what are you going to do about Mizore?" asked Drake; Mizore looked literally a little bit surprised as how he knew her name.

"If you hurt her I will hurt you, I may not like her so much but she is my friend"

Drake ignored her threat "How Gaiaphage thinks you won't step out is mystery to me" said Drake not really caring about a single word she said.

"What the hell is stepping out?"

Drake gave a shark irritated look before saying "You wouldn't understand; I lived in hell and enjoyed it, every shriek of terror, every horrified look, every kid running, and every kill! When you step out you fall for a temptation, any one older than 14 years old are in there own little time and the person they want the most appears in front of them and offers them a hand. Nobody knows what happens when you take it so we call it suicide because of two people who rejected it. It was a green monster with razor sharp teeth and it can move faster than a split second. Those who fall for the temptation dies, and this is not even close to true hell."

Every one could only stare at the boy or try to figure out where Kuyu found him.

"Just don't touch her"

Drake did the opposite he punched her in the face making her cry out in pain. She hit the wall with her nose broken and bleeding trying not to cry.

"Yukari" yelled the rest of the girl's friend as they stood up, everyone else just gasped. Nekoname sensei didn't know what to do.

Drake let out a shark grin. He spun around and saw that Mizore had her ice claws out. "I have a gun and its better than those ice claws" drake said while making a gesture with his gun. Then his eyes widen has his left arm was frozen and twisted with the gun aiming at his head.

"You have to options, 1 shoot yourself in the head or 2 say sorry to my friend and leave this school and never come back" said Mizore while drake gave a glare. Then he smiled and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The bullet went through drakes head and out the window.


End file.
